criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In the Bullet Train!
In the Bullet Train! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the thirty Seventh case of the season as well the thirty Seventh case overall. It is featured as the sixth case set in the World at War! district of Parinaita. Plot The team were starting to relax, knowing that the war was over, due to the events of the last case. They even started playing a game with Wolfgang, who was losing badly. However, soon afterward, a shot was heard coming from the prisoner's compartment. They went there to find that the Emperor, Hirohito, was dead from a shot. They questioned how anyone could get into the prisoner's compartment without the code or card. Kia and the player then started their investigation and filed train driver, Charlie Macko, Wolfgang's sister, Emily Zieglar, and famous opera singer, Walter Egoclassical, as suspects and they were all shocked and asked the same question as the team, how the killer got into the prisoner's compartment without being noticed. Kia and the player then got the results from the lab and then went to their compartment to recap. Before they could finish however, they learned that their friend and partner, Henry Jolipop, was meant to be watching over the emperor but had gone missing! They went looking for Henry, first trying the bathroom, first class and then the staff compartment. They then went to the cocktail bar and they found their friend, Henry Jolipop, Kia was outraged to think that Henry had left his post to drink cocktails, to which Henry responded that he was hit over the head by someone he couldn't see and then woke up in the bar. Kia told him that he was now a suspect in the murder investigation and told him to wait for them. They then found Cocktail bar owner, Amy Longfoot, and questioned her about the murder. After finding the murder weapon and talking to the suspects, they talked about the case in the cocktail bar before the train conductor came in and screamed that they were about to crash! The team quickly went to the engine room and, with all their might, they managed to stopped the train crash from happening, by inches. After giving Charlie a telling off, they carried on and got all the evidence they needed to arrest Walter Egoclassical for the murder of the emperor. Kia and the player then went to confront Walter about the murders, to which he denied all claims and allegations. After telling Walter all the evidence they had on him, Walter confessed to the murder and said he did it on friend's orders. When they were confused about this case. Walter pulled his own face off to reveal that he was the last army leader left, Benito Mussolini. After a shocked reaction from Kia, Benito revealed that his friend wasn't Hitler but the Predictor and Time and revealed that he had been taking orders from them to boost his popularity and with the promise of fame and money, he couldn't pass it down. After a while of trying to make him answer who the predictor and Time was, they couldn't get a word out of him. They started to leave to tell the chief when he finally said that it was two of their friends. After getting him to repeat that, Kia and the player realised that there were not one, BUT TWO traitors in the police force and they had forced Benito to kill the Emperor. Before they knew what to do, they quickly ran to the chief to tell him everything about the two traitors and what they were doing. The chief was visible shocked and demanded that a full investigation be started into the two traitors after they had lunch, they looked at each other, knowing that a storm was coming and that soon, two of their own would betray them... After a break, the team regrouped in Samuel's office, where he told them to question Benito once again about the traitors, see if he knew who they were. Before they could finish, however, Amy came in wishing to have a word with the team about a problem she was having. The team talked to killer, Benito Mussolini, about the traitors. He revealed that he didn't remember much about them, since they appeared in the dark, however, he did reveal that he heard something drop when he was in the Emperor's cell. The team went there and found a strange device. They opened it and send it to Jessica. She revealed that the device that remembered things for the user of the device and that it could record calls, if the user wanted it too. She then played a call between two people, their voice unknown, saying how idiotic the team was for not listening to their predictions and warnings. Jessica then revealed that Henry might know something as he, accidentally, called the same number and heard one such phone call. They went and questioned Henry about the call. He revealed that he didn't know much but that he heard a word about "Soulless Isles", but had no idea what it might mean or what it had to do with the group. He then invited them for a game of snakes and ladders before they got to the train station. The team talked to Amy about the problem she was happened. She explained that she had been having letters from a strange man, who wished to talk to her and asked the team to help with her problems. The team agreed and went to the cocktail bar and found tons of letter from a man called Oscar. They send the letters to Jessica, who revealed that the man worked in the cocktail bar with Amy and that he is Kia's grandfather. Amy, with Kia and the player, when to talk to the cocktail maker, Oscar Charleston, who was happy to see Amy and asked her what cocktail she wanted. Amy was happy, then, to meet her secret admirer. Kia pulled the player away, telling them to give Amy and Oscar some room. After finishing them two quests, the team arrived in Switzerland and they got out to see one of the group's member's, Death, waiting for them. He asked them how they did on their quest to find his real name. They told him his real name and the marked person nodded slowly and took his dagger from his belt and was about to give it to the team until he stubbles and falls... he was dead, with an arrow in his heart and before they knew it, the sky started to crack and break in many pieces and screams could be heard from everywhere. another war had begun, a war against Time it's self! Summary Victim *'Emperor Hirohito' (Found shot dead in the train's prisoner's cell) Murder weapon *'Rifle' Killer *'Walter Egoclassical' Suspects Charlie_Macko_suspect_complete.png|Charlie Macko Emily_Zieglar_suspect_complete.png|Emily Zieglar Walter_Egoclassical_suspect_complete.png|Walter Egoclassical Henry_Jolipop_suspect_complete.png|Henry Jolipop Amy_Longfoot_suspect_complete.png|Amy Longfoot Quasi-suspects Benito_Mussolini_quasi.png|Benito Mussolini Oscar_Charleston_quasi.png|Oscar Charleston Death_Quasi-suspect.png|Death Killer's Profile *The killer speaks Italian. *The killer is a marksman. *The killer is right handed. *The killer wears something around their necks. *The killer has blue eyes. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Train's prisoner cell (Clues: Victim's body, Bloody note, Locked chest; Victim Identified: Emperor Hirohito) *Examine locked chest (Result: Opened chest) *Examine chest (Result: Train manual; New suspect: Charlie Macko) *Question Charlie Macko about the emperor's murder (New crime scene: Food compartment) *Investigate Food compartment (Clues: Plate of food, Faded checklist) *Examine plate of food (Result: Name; New suspect: Walter Egoclassical) *Ask Walter if he saw the killer. *Examine Faded checklist (Result: Emily's order) *Speak to Emily about the murder of the emperor. *Examine Bloody note (Result: Clean note) *Analyse Note (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks Italian) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer is a marksman) *Move onto chapter 2 (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Cocktail Bar (Clues: Locked box, Note to the team, Faded Name tag) *Examine Note's handwriting (Result: Henry's handwriting; New suspect: Henry Jolipop) *Question Henry about not being at his post (Profile Updated: Henry speaks Italian and is a marksman) *Examine Faded name tag (Result: Name revealed; New suspect: Amy Longfoot) *Speak to Amy to see if she saw anything (Profile Updated: Amy speaks Italian and is a marksman) *Examine Locked box (Result: Rifle) *Analyse Rifle (12:00:00; Murder weapon filed: Rifle; Attribute: The killer is right handed; New crime scene: Food warmer) *Investigate Food warmer (Clues: Torn poster, coded walkie talkie) *Examine torn poster (Result: Shot at poster of victim) *Analyse Shot poster of victim (09:00:00) *Question Emily about shooting at a poster of the victim (Profile Updated: Emily is a marksman and is right handed) *Examine Coded walkie talkie (Result: Recorded message) *Speak to Charlie about his plans (Profile Updated: Charlie speaks Italian, is a marksman and is right handed) *Move onto chapter 3 (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Cocktail Bar Counter (Clues: Broken photo frame, Angry letter, tape) *Examine Broken photo frame (Result: The victim with Walter) *Ask Walter about his meeting with the victim (Profile Updated: Walter speaks Italian, is a marksman and is right handed) *Examine Angry letter (Result: Coded message) *Analyse coded message (03:00:00) *Question Henry about "keeping the victim quiet" (Profile Updated: Henry is right handed) *Examine Tape (Result: Victim's name) *Analyse Tape with name on (06:00:00) *Question Amy about taping the victim's mouth shut (Profile Updated: Amy is right handed) *Investigate Emperor's cell (Result: Brick safe, Victim's bloody jacket) *Examine Brick safe (Result: Fibers) *Analyse fibers (09:00:00; Attribute The killer wears something around their necks) *Examine Victim's bloody jacket (Result: Watery sample) *Analyse watery sample (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has blue eyes) *Arrest the killer NOW! *Move onto Making a Killing in Paints (6/7) (2 stars) Making a Killing in Paints (6/7) *Question Benito about the traitors in the police force (Available at the beginning of Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Train's prisoner cell (Clue: Strange device) *Examine Device (Result: Unlocked device) *Analyse strange Device (09:00:00) *Speak to Henry about what he heard (Reward: Parinaita time travel badge) *See what is worrying Amy (Available at the beginning of Making a Killing in Paints) *Investigate Cocktail bar counter (Clue: Faded letters) *Examine Faded letters (Result: Oscar's letters) *Analyse Oscar's letters (06:00:00) *Take Amy to meet Oscar (Reward: 20,000 coins) *Give Death the information they needed (Everything above must be done first; Reward: Golden Digger) *Move onto the next case (1 star) Trivia *The title of the case is a reference to a Bullet train, is a network of high-speed railway lines in Japan. Initially, it was built to connect distant Japanese regions with Tokyo, the capital, in order to aid economic growth and development. *This is one of the cases in which a main characters is flagged as a suspect. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:World at War!